User talk:Xaero
I'm not what I seem to be... I'm making builds already for a year, but i haven't published any of them myself (except Pious Meditation, how to make it a link to the actual site?)... can't do it with the old ones because i forgot to copy templates when i was installing Vista, but still the best of my builds i still remember (and i still didn't publish) and some of builds I've already seen here, and on RA copy my ideas (plz don't comment no matter if u bielieve or not xP). PLZ don't treat me like a noob,wll the time i played GW i knew about PvX, but didn't use it or any of builds from here only used my own builds and... well, i still do use them ^^ Xaero 14:10, 21 January 2008 (EST) :I'm pretty sure noone will treat you like a Guild Wars nooby just because you're new to the site. You have a clean slate and a chance to build your reputation :p That being said, welcome to PvXwiki! :D [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 14:16, 21 January 2008 (EST) On my watchlist I've got my build page and there's one element I don't understand... (diff) (hist) . . Build talk:D/A Pious Meditation‎; 14:12 . . (+38) . . Xaero (Talk | contribs) it's the number in brackets, what does it mean? Xaero 03:46, 22 January 2008 (EST) :It's the number of characters added or removed with the edit. Mike Tycn(punch ) 05:12, 22 January 2008 (EST) :: how do i know when my build is vetted? Xaero 10:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::: We'll take care of changing the tag on top of the build page when it's been (un)favored. Seb2net (Talk) 14:24, 1 February 2008 (EST) Is there a way to add the picture to my signature so i dont need to copy and paste it every time? Xaero 15:09, 4 February 2008 (EST) :2 days later... does that mean no? xD Xaero 13:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) Buildmaking? I'd like to touch the idea of making builds (style of the build itself). First of all the builds that you accept can't be 'similar' to other builds that you already have in your database. Also you find the builds that win other builds good, so the idea of rock-paper-scissors comes in. If builds could be altered a bit to become more universal (yes I know you rate builds for universality, but I've noticed that you think of universality in beating others, not things like capturing shrines at AB). And the point that annoys me the most is that you actually rate builds on how do they look like (dependence of skills on other skills to get a bit better effect etc.), while sometimes a really random combination of skills could work well (SOMETIMES... dont think that I try it out in free time xP). Also after looking at the people that I play with in RA/TA/AB and that use PvX builds I feel funny defeating rated 4.5+ build with my own trial build 100% soloe... Also other people make their own builds, working well, though sometimes it's hard to see the well working part just by looking at the skills. So here's my main idea: THE COMBINATION OF SKILLS DOESN'T MATTER AS MUCH AS HOW WELL YOU USE THE SKILLS. Yes, I know this idea is mainly spread by the Skillz players, but I'm not one of them. Though I play a lot in the event games and it's really easy to win other people which are just using the skills in the way it's written when you hold your mouse over them (in event games). And that's the way you rate the trial builds, just by looking at the combination of skills, and sometimes the equipment. Some great builds may never pass (not mine ^^), some bad ones may pass. When I'll remind myself of other things i wanted to say (im sick no not on brain ;//) you'll have more to read and argue (and by knowing some ppl laugh) about xP. Xaero 12:47, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Keep walls of texts on your user page or something. The talk page is for spamming and trolling :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) :: i dont think anyone would answer me on my user page... and i h8 when ppl anwer my talk not saying much about it... Xaero 12:59, 14 February 2008 (EST) me 2.(yay hypocrisy) - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:19, 19 February 2008 (EST) Also, please use more punctuation in your sentences and fix spelling so they are easier to understand. Its hard to read through your paragraph :D- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:20, 19 February 2008 (EST) : soz habit from gw (xP)... And will anyone ever answer me by saying something about what I said, not how I said it? (Spelling may be wrong, because I'm on my laptop and on holidays in Italy in Alps jealous eh? xP) Xaero 16:04, 20 February 2008 (EST) Yes! Reminded myself xP. It's a bit off-topic, but we all can say what the trail phase is for... of course elimination of worse builds. But how would you describe a worse build so that anyone from PvX could understand it? rating -2.0? so why does such a rating exist, if such a build shouldn't even have access to the test phase? Correct me if I understood the PvX system wrong. (PLEASE tell me how to add the picture to the signature so that I don't have to type the thing all the time... plzz!) Xaero 16:15, 20 February 2008 (EST) :Make your signature something like this [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] ([[User_talk:Xaero|'QQ']] (that's mine yes) and then make it as a template here for example then add that text. Go to "my preferances" and under my signature add . Check Raw Signature. Then you're done. This will make your signature show like this: [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] ([[User_talk:Xaero|'QQ']] ) If you want to use another image you must upload it with another name and then add a redirect to your user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:53, 29 February 2008 (EST) I can't find in "my preferences" a place to add {User:Xaero/Signature}}, but I've got raw sig and the page ready, so big thx for that, and do i have to include the date? If so then how to do this without putting in xaero again? : AAh it was supposed to be "nickname" not "my signature" you whimp (or if u prefer pimp)!... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:21, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Ye, ye. You can figure something out yourself. Now I want userbox for helping you! And a good one too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:50, 1 March 2008 (EST) Korineczek Im not polish im from czech. Cheers.-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 06:03, 1 March 2008 (EST) ugh.... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 06:07, 1 March 2008 (EST) Your sig Fix it. Add a tag at the end. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 18:58, 2 March 2008 (EST) Why? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 07:48, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Because if you don't then it does this to everything written after it. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:54, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Fucking do it already! You're officially fucking up all pages. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:00, 3 March 2008 (EST) Ok, sorry i was off the comp... by the way it looks kinda funny in here... xD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:04, 3 March 2008 (EST) test: still small? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:05, 3 March 2008 (EST) duh... oh i know [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:05, 3 March 2008 (EST) Now? xD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) Ok im gonna look back at my contribs since the sig was made and ill add the small thing there, soz for trouble [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:07, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Use minor edit! Check "This is a minor edit" right above Save Page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) :: AaaaAAAAAaaAAAAh why can't you tell me everything at once? Uh... when i joined i thought it will be easier... The Wiki code by itself makes it harder than I expected... (should i tick minor edit in here as well? xP) [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:38, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::: To the rescue? User:Panic/Newbie_Guide - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:49, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::: You haven't covered the most important part: "Random Spamming and How To Do It Decently". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:49, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::Indeed. And for the utterly crappy attempt at spam, you get a present, Xaero! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:51, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Yeeey xP... now i just wonder... how many people are gonna quarell about making a spam guide, and who will actually do it... I know! www.spamwiki.org :D... ok maybe i should spam my own userpage, and someone could teach me how to archieve it :DDD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 13:54, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::: User: Xaero/Rhetorical questions... Don't say that you know xP... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:07, 4 March 2008 (EST) Speaking of rhetorical questions and spam.... How many roads must a man walk down Before you call him a man? Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail Before she sleeps in the sand? Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly Before they're forever banned? The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind, The answer is blowin' in the wind. How many times must a man look up Before he can see the sky? Yes, 'n' how many ears must one man have Before he can hear people cry? Yes, 'n' how many deaths will it take till he knows That too many people have died? The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind, The answer is blowin' in the wind. How many years can a mountain exist Before it's washed to the sea? Yes, 'n' how many years can some people exist Before they're allowed to be free? Yes, 'n' how many times can a man turn his head, Pretending he just doesn't see? The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind, The answer is blowin' in the wind. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:13, 4 March 2008 (EST) Yeeey! now you'll teach me how to archieve my talkpage? :DDD >P [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:29, 4 March 2008 (EST) : My favourite website...Enjoy you day with it [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:35, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::Does it actually say anything funny? After about 4 popups I just held down Esc for 5 seconds and it skipped through the whole thing. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:46, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::: O_o noone ever (except me :D) knew what to do... it is good later on xP [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:49, 4 March 2008 (EST) haha true... (diff) (hist) . . User talk:Godliest‎; 15:47 . . (+762,509) . . Xaero (Talk | contribs) didnt know how to make it an image [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:50, 5 March 2008 (EST) But the big bom ive sent 5 mins ago and it now said its too bit by some kilobytes... just few xD... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:52, 5 March 2008 (EST) :It was 726 fucking KB! That's the largest talk page I've seen so far. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Yeah but it was just Xaero putting something on O for 5 minutes. Doesn't really count. Nowhere near as cool as a 45 minute song IMO <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:33, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::: Not O but MOOO... 40 min song... men are you bored at home? I only sing when im forced to at music lessons (YES wow under 18) xD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 13:42, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::: I agree with Panic here, it was a too quick archive, you need to work for it! Not just copy a billion OOOOOOOs. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:34, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::also, regarding Zura's talk page rant, Innovation is how likely it is to become "meta", that is how likely everyone is going to look at it and go "GLF ". It's odd, but it really has very little to do with how creative it is. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 04:11, 6 March 2008 (EST) ... It was fun... though not with builds, which you want all to be the same as the previous ones. So now please tell me where is the page with the big red buttom "dont click this, it will delete your account FOREVER", and i'll be off. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:26, 6 March 2008 (EST) I think the point is that they should at least be as efficient as similar things that have been rated 'Good'. Otherwise, they will, at best, fall into the Other category and remain totally unused. By trial and error, certain things are known to work, and others are known to fail. For instance, an Assassin without and kind of a snare will just be trained in PvP. AoE in General PvE is faster and therefore more effective than pummeling singular targets one at a time. The same goes for just about any other game. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) So what was lacking in Blossom Assault that this asshole just came in and crssed all positive comments, even mine, while not putting his own, and leaving the negative comment? And he hasn't triend the build i bet. Also, I'd really like to meet you, Panic, or someone else in zaishen challenge english 1 right now. Just to... ok where's the red buttom? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:45, 6 March 2008 (EST) A really good elite skill would be nice. By trial and error, AE isn't as good as it sounds. Self defense, condition removal, or IAS would probably have been nice (getting shut down with Cripple or Blind is baed). Guiding hands has an awful recharge on it and one trip through your chain isn't going to kill anyone so it's a bit of a waste. That's probably a start. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:56, 6 March 2008 (EST) :"It's designed to breat monk's defences, and let other team members kill him, while also dealing quite a nice damage." Not all builds are for killing xP... Do chain once, remove guardian and then you attacks won't be blocked, because there'll be no enchantment to do it. plz come to zaishen challenge eng 1. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:01, 6 March 2008 (EST) You seem to be struggling with the idea that using skills that put you on par with everyone else makes you a worse player. That is simply untrue. You use skills that don't suck and then you can become a better player; you don't magically become better by trying to beat good builds running crap skills. Guild Wars doesn't reward unique idealists, it rewards good players running tried-and-true builds. Everything I've seen from you screams "egocentric martyr." C'mon, this is a wiki about a game. We're not out to get you. Loosen up and try to understand what people are saying. You aren't the best in the game and until you are, you have room for improvement. You will never improve if you keep trying to defend assault enchantments builds. People are suggesting Shattering Assault for one reason; it's a better skill. They aren't trying to make you a conformist, they aren't trying to degrade your build. They're trying to improve it. Use that assumption as a basis for discussion and you'll be a much happier camper. -Auron 10:07, 6 March 2008 (EST) : THERE ARE NO BETTER SKILS and if there are shaterring isnt one of them. give me a reason why should it be? xP Also strange that just one person crosses many good comments. Also, before I've discovered you guys in this crappy looking website (in every theme...) I've been (and i am) running my own builds, and i never got beaten in a way that would say "Your build is crappy" or smth like that. Most of GW players (yea maybe not your surrounding) don't know about you guys, they just know guildwiki, and think that builds are there (it doesn't make them GW noobs). When you show them SP assa, most of them go "I don't use guildwiki" and immeditely leave. When i joined you they've been telling me exactly what I've found here. Everything is all the time the same, only smetimes the order changes. True. How long people use Siphon Speed on monks and are countered by Holy Veil? Who made them do that? Who keeps on saying that it's good? Or, if you think there'll be something else, who made every melee build have a snare? Monk gets a snare from every opponent (except monk), and is moving slow, yes can't kite. But still can heal himself and other party members. Usually when that happens the attackers deal less damage, and monk is killed, but by then there are only 2 attackers left. Why? Your dump fucking patterns! Narrowmindness, hatred of changes, new things. "It's bad" why? You never say, but if you were to you'd say "Because it's new". And when i hear people say shaterring is better than assault, i wanna laugh. So where can i delete my account? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::I rest my case. ::Your account can't be deleted. Just stop contributing. If you want a permanent block, I'd be more than willing to oblige. -Auron 12:00, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::The builds that get into Great here get into Great because they have been proven to work great, not because PvXwiki tells everyone they're great. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:02, 6 March 2008 (EST) :: No, thx I found out there are people that agree with me... ::Proven to work great? I 100% agree that they WERE proven to work, but we shouldn't be useing the same skills over and over, because it becomes like playing rock-paper-scissors with non-pvx players, when pvxers have only rock, non-pvxers only paper, and people like me 50/50 have got access to all (muahaha yes i own ur builds, and non-pvxers because i was one, and i know what do they do). If one build is done over and over again, non-pvxers react. I'm for organised buildmaking with help of people with experience (i mean pvx and you guys, cos tere must be something except old patterns in there...), but experience isn't about saying that Siphon Speed is the only snare to be accepted for an assasin. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:18, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::"but experience isn't about saying that Siphon Speed is the only snare to be accepted for an assasin." No, experience is about having run every assassin snare in the game and realizing that Siphon Speed was the best one. -Auron 23:15, 6 March 2008 (EST) :: NO FUCKING BEST SKILLS, if there are best then use only them and be able to make only 3/4 builds with them... Also why best if most of monks have holy veil? xP only larger, longer speed up, while nothing big is needed. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Sorry, but honestly I can't understand what you're saying here. Might be worth re-writing that? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:52, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::Agreed. Btw, holy Veil = w8 3 seconds and hex again. Frans 08:55, 7 March 2008 (EST) You can slassify skills for their uses right? So if you'll keep on using only the so called best skills, then you won't make much builds that aren't similar to each other. With using only your "best skills", you have a limited potential in making builds. Also, latest nerf makes Siphon Speed CRAP(ier than it was before). Maybe you aren't, but im happy. [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:57, 7 March 2008 (EST) Frans read on with the updates... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Ah, I see, it sucks a bit now.. but seriously learn2write things, your previous comment was as bad as this one. Frans 09:07, 7 March 2008 (EST) :There's only a limited selection of skills to use. So yes, you can easily classify which skill out of a group of skills is better than the others. As an assassin, for instance, you want to make your target easy to kill, then kill them, and then move on. So you pick the fastest, cheapest, most reliable skills to do it. There's no reason not to. And now that the skills have changed we'll find the best replacements. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:12, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::@Xaero:Siphon Speed was one of the best snares in the entire game, second only to elite ones like Icy Shackles and Shadow Prison (which either had a higher power snare (90% slow) or had a really nice side effect (shadowstep)). The 5 second recharge allowed you to re-apply it the second a monk removed it; it was no big deal to maintain that hex on someone. As soon as veil is used, you put siphon back on and the target has nothing to do to counter the snare for a good 10 seconds. You try doing that with Shadow Prison. ::If you've ever tried to run a relic, kiting to avoid melee (like, say, an assassin), or doing anything that requires simple moving about, you'd know that siphon is your worst enemy. Stuff like Shadow Prison sucks to be hexed with, but is expensive, doesn't last very long, and has a huge recharge. In the end, siphon is the best skill for the job, since it was non-elite, 5e, activated quickly, and (as discussed) recharged quickly. ::Why do you think they nerfed Siphon Speed so heavily? They nerfed it because it was overpowered as hell. They don't make crappy skills crappier, they make super powerful skills crappier. Go read what "nerf" means and try to understand that Siphon was the best skill for this job, and the recent nerf only proves what everyone's been saying about it. -Auron 09:14, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::: Haha but it was (as you said...) what now? gonna change whole database and stick everywhere inaccurate data or smth? Also it should be predictable that there'll be a nerf... mmm must return to my builds xD [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:32, 7 March 2008 (EST) Fuck, missed with the mouse ;/ was trying to find out the proper size in pixels... btw what do you think? The degen is all the time like if opponent is burning. I still haven't finished it, i think mystic sweep will come in instead of chilling, and i need just a tiny bit more of energy... [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 09:43, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Poison Tip Signet could help gr8t Didi 09:50, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Done, now easy with energy, also changed chilling for victorious, i think i can start soon... Build: D/R Apply Wound Mooing Can be done on my talk page. Only 10 times per day though. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:20, 7 March 2008 (EST) Yeey I'm blocked! Finally ill have peace (writing from my new iphone) big thx and (hopefully) farewell! Xaero prop kiddo :Haha, phail! I've been banned, for not using minor edit; now it's always glued... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Wtf why were you blocked? >:( uncool. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::According to logs: 16:53, 7 March 2008 Armond (Talk | contribs) blocked "Xaero (contribs)" with an expiry time of 3 days (listen to advice, less flame, etc) So flaming basically. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 19:40, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::He violated DICK. :O --71.229 19:43, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::Fight ya for his stuff? I think I saw one of those awesome boom boxes from the 80s around here somewhere... - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 19:45, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Dibs on his iPhone. --71.229 19:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) i want to see how well it blends. :::::::You can have it. Doesn't even support bluetooth headphones! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 19:48, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Banned for flaming? that r sux, y0. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 20:02, 8 March 2008 (EST) Psst! im back xD Propkid 13:56, 9 March 2008 (EDT) 3 great... assasin pvp builds. 10 good. 6 good dervish, and 6 great. Can anyone explain? Yes? Did you look at monk skills beforehand? 20 great monk builds, 19 good. The point I make is that if you dont lower the acceptable standards for assasin builds, and possibly dervish builds, it will be possible to make an assasin killer- one character able to beat the 3 great assasins, and others are good so they can be much more easily won. (well, im trying to stop, there are 3 more things i want to writeabout, but it'd all end up in flame (lol) and one more noob blocking me... ^^'' xP) [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:24, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :Well, calling them "noobs" doesn't help. 3 only need 3 Great Assassins. Why let the shitty builds get in just 'cause we need moar Assassins? BTW, all the Great Monk builds are fucking awesome. --20pxGuildof 17:50, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :So, with only three Great vetted Assassin builds, you can make a 'sin killer. Shame about those other nine classes you can't do dick against, eh? --71.229 17:52, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::Assas are usually there to get rid of monks righto? sin killer for extra monk protection (or if the monk is awesome he doesnt need protection... maybe noone should even try to kill this monk cos hes so awesome?). O, it was dump to say sin killer but a monk to resist 3 sins... Yes, still other classes but its only 3 more builds to resist, not much (or such a monk exists somewhere buried between the great monk builds?) [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 10:35, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::TBH, Sins aren't the only ones who can kill Monks. Sins provide one very powerful chain with a long recharge. Warriors and such provide constant pressure and constant good damage that strain on the Monk. And isn't every offensive character usually used to get rid of Monks? Well, except for getting rid of anti-melees and the like. --20pxGuildof 16:35, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Just sum questions... Why is Deep Wound and Bleeding such a good combination? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 12:28, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Bleeding isn't a particularly good condition, but Deep Wound is one of the best. People usually say "bleeding and deep wound" when talking about sword wars because gash requires bleeding to apply, but on evis bars and the like bleeding doesn't have to happen. On its own, bleeding is just RC fodder. Deep wound, however, reduces the target's total HP by 1/5th and reduces the effectiveness of healing on them. Quite a nice condition for finishing off a target. -Auron 12:34, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :: Ok, does Deep Wound's heal effectiveness decrease add up with hexes that also decrease health restored by healing? Does the effect of Vampiric Weapon trigger at Scourge Healing? Does Balthasar's Pendulum trigger at Desperation Blow? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 12:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Stack#Effects <-- healing decrease caps at 40%. :::vamp weapon isn't considered healing, it's considered life stealing, thus it doesn't trigger any "damage on healing" or similar hexes :::yes, balths pendulum triggers for desperation blow, if it hits. -Auron 23:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::: Big thanks... Also, about Zaishen Chests... Can ANYTHING drop from them? Yes i know a pie can drop (lols...) does armour 9I'm thinking of obsidians :D), and things like chrystalline drop? [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 14:44, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::It's one of the only places to get Everlasting Beetle Juice Tonic, as well as some rares (I think Legendary Swords drop from their and etc). Also, it adds the ability to make profit from lower lvl PvP (HA has chests and such so). Also, with Bleeding and DW, the combo doesn't count, it's just that Swords NEED Bleeding for DW (Gash) and Assassin's have Twisting Fangs (which does Bleeding). Bleeding is also a spammable cover Condition. --20pxGuildof 15:06, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ah... I bought Fury... it seems better than GW for pvp... and i always hatednet pves what are they for? you can play oblivion and enjoy yourself on pve than on guild wars? soomeone save me! [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 08:47, 1 April 2008 (EDT) RA... Is the slaughterhouse of noobs [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 15:32, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Why make builds that counter pro tactics like kiting? :Why take heals when you can run and soloe the newbies... (sometimes... great feeling, especially when you are a DB, 'Coward!' assasin with Crit defences and the opponents are all melees without heals :DD... arguing against myself lol) :Why... why be so strict with the unwritten rules of good builds while RA is RANDOM, unpredictable! I don'th think PvX predicts healing elementalists, or Warriors with Flare (both veery popular believe me), or dagger monks? (seen one, pretty nice though i was pissed he doesnt heal) ::Oh why am i writing it here... why am i being racist in the middle of africa; being communist in america... i know i will fail but im really bored, looking for someone who thinks m way [[User:Xaero|'Xaero']] [[User_talk:Xaero|'wallsoftexthere']] 15:32, 13 October 2008 (EDT) this is retarded noob, this guy is an idiot who thinks hes so cool and smart. creates new accounts and uses Iphone to get around block. is it possible to block all internet coming from the source he's using? we dont need mroe of these idiots on PvP. also wow, xaero and propkid are retarded names. /end rant--Bluetapeboy 21:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Please stop PMSing all over PvX please. You're the one to talk about "retarded names". Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ye kk the guy hasn't edited since '08. Also, lol, gtfo. --''Chaos'' -- 09:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) "I don't want to be linked to GW anymore and I'm inactive so PLEASE delete this talk and/or account". Accounts/user talk pages can't be deleted. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 21:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC)